Amour et Boules de Neiges
by Jonginwankenobi
Summary: En vacances dans les Alpes françaises, Heero et sa soeur Kari vont faire une rencontre qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier. UA publication hebdomadaire
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Amour et Boules de Neiges

 **Auteur :** JongInWan Kenobi

 **Sources :** Gundam Wing

 **Genre :** Fluff, amitié, amour, yaoi, slash, hétéro, légèrement angst, un peu OOC

 **Pairings :** HeeroxDuo, WufeixKari

 **Disclaimers :** Ceci est une ancienne fic à moi que j'ai entièrement revisitée parce que quand je l'ai relue, je me suis demandée comment j'avais fait pour écrire une daube pareille... Non mais Heero complètement OOC et qui finit ses phrases par ^^ sans parler de Wufei...

Ah et les phrases entres "" sont les pensées des personnages bien sûr.

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

-Allez oni chan **(1)** ! Viens !

Les vacanciers de la station de sports d'hiver regardaient avec un drôle d'air les deux jeunes gens qui se donnaient en spectacle, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de plaire au garçon qui se faisait tirer le bras par une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans.

-Kari lâche moi... Tout le monde nous regarde en plus.

La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de l'attention qu'ils avaient attirés sans le vouloir et lâcha le bras du jeune garçon et s'excusa à voix basse, recevant un simple haussement d'épaule de la part du jeune garçon. La dite Kari se mordit la lèvre, légèrement honteuse d'avoir mis le jeune garçon dans une situation que lui qualifiait embarrassante alors qu'elle de son côté estimait n'avoir rien fait de mal, voulant simplement emmener le garçon sur une piste qu'elle avait repéré ce matin pendant que lui était occupé à finaliser les abonnements. Elle sourit d'ailleurs en se rappelant s'être fait remonter les bretelles en bonne et due forme. Elle avait fortement soupiré car pour elle, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle s'était juste contentée d'aller regarder le tableau qui montrait une carte des pistes de la station, mais pour lui, on aurait dit que la jeune femme d'origine japonaise avait commis un crime de lèse majesté.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Heero, je ne suis pas en sucre » pensa la jeune fille en triturant une fermeture éclaire de sa combinaison de ski.

-Mais oni chan...

-Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici d'ailleurs ? L'interrompit le garçon, japonais tout comme elle, d'un ton bourru. Tu sais très bien que je déteste la montagne et le ski.

-Pour te faire voir autre chose que ton ordinateur ou ta console de jeu. Rétorqua la jeune fille. Et puis, si tu n'avais réellement pas envie de venir, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir. J'ai 18 ans et je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

-C'est ça, pour te faire draguer par le premier venu ? Hors de question. Grogna Heero.

La jeune fille soupira encore devant le comportement têtu et beaucoup trop protecteur de son frère à son goût.

-J'ai 18 ans Heero, je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Tu sais, si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu emmener Yuka ! Elle au moins aurait été de meilleure compagnie !

-Hn... Heero émit ce simple son qui avait le don d'énerver sa sœur au plus haut point.

-Je te préviens, si c'est pour que tu fasses la gueule pendant 3 semaines, je te plante là et je vais skier toute seule. Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le local à ski pour aller chercher une paire qui lui conviendrait afin d'aller s'aérer la tête sur les pistes qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle se fit tout de même rattraper par le jeune garçon qui la prit doucement par la main et la regarda d'un air qui fit disparaître toute trace de colère chez la jeune femme. « Je suis désolé, ne pars pas » disaient ces yeux cobalt.

-On peut aller boire un truc avant si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit devant l'effort et s'accrocha au bras de son frère pour l'amener dans un bar où ils pourraient savourer une boisson chaude tout en admirant les paysages enneigés. Heero laissa Kari aller s'installer près d'une fenêtre puis se dirigea vers le bar pour commander un chocolat chaud et un lait chaud au miel. Il paya après avoir remercié le serveur puis retourna à la table où sa sœur l'attendait. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire en prenant sa tasse fumante.

-Kami Sama, ce que c'est bon. Murmura-t-elle après y avoir trempé ses lèvres. Ils en faisaient ?

-Non, mais je lui ai demandé et il a bien voulu rajouter du miel.

-Merci Oni Chan ! Tu lui as promis un rencard pour qu'il accepte ? Le taquina gentiment Kari.

-Arrête tes bêtises imouto. **(2)**

Kari ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au nom gentil sorti de la bouche de son frère. Le jeune japonais était, comme vous l'aviez remarqué, plutôt taciturne, solitaire et grognon, mais il avait une réelle affection pour sa sœur et jamais il ne pourrait s'énerver ni rester fâché avec elle longtemps, il se sentirait beaucoup trop mal sinon.

-Pourtant il est plutôt mignon. Remarqua la jeune fille.

-Hum... Fit Heero en buvant pensivement son chocolat chaud tout en admirant les montagnes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant lui.

-C'est vraiment magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la Japonaise.

Le japonais se contenta de hocher la tête et de terminer son chocolat chaud.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! Il faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes. Je reviens. S'exclama la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en haut de la piste qu'avait repéré la jeune femme plus tôt et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Heero avait un véritable mauvais pressentiment quant à cette décente qu'il qualifiait de trop dangereuse.

-Bah alors Oni Chan, on a la trouille ? Se moqua tendrement Kari. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une piste bleue ! Tu n'as qu'à me suivre !

Le japonais n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Kari s'était lancée sur la piste et la descendait avec grâce et dextérité. Heero serra les dents et amorça une descente, les mains crispées sur ses bâtons.

« Mon Dieu que je n'aime pas skier... » Pensa-t-il avec appréhension tandis qu'il descendait les ski en canard.

Le jeune homme avait beau plutôt sportif, il avait un sens de l'équilibre plutôt précaire donc pour lui ce genre de sports était plus ou moins proscrits. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas skier, au contraire. Ils venaient régulièrement avec leurs parents dans cette station quand ils étaient petits. Ils avaient tous les deux leur étoile d'or, mais ils n'étaient pas retournés à la montagne depuis la mort de leurs parents. Peut-être était-ce son inconscient qui le torturait ? Pfff, mais non c'était franchement n'importe quoi. Toujours était-il que Kari était tout de même plus douée et agile que lui sur une piste de ski.

Tout ce passait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déconcentré par la voix de sa sœur qui l'encourageait. Et là, ce fût le drame... Le pauvre japonais perdit le contrôle de ses ski et descendit la piste à vitesse grand V, passant devant une Kari horrifiée.

-AHHHH TASUKETE ! **(3)** COMMENT TU ARRETES SES MACHINS ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier totalement paniqué.

Le jeune japonais, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire et sourd aux conseils que sa sœur lui hurlait tout en tentant de le suivre. Il fit alors la grosse erreur de fermer les yeux et il entra en pleine collision avec un surfer qui n'avait pas fait attention. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les deux, quasiment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, se retrouvant dans une position plus bizarre que réellement génante. Le jeune japonais grogna et tenta de se relever mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur un regard qui lui coupa le souple. Deux lagons bleus, mais entièrement différents des siens. Deux magnifiques pierres précieuses avec des paillettes à la nuances améthyste.

« Kami Sama... **(4)** Ce mec est un vrai canon » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Heero tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces deux orbes réellement splendides.

-Euh... Sorry... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le dit canon d'une voix ultra sensuelle et grave comme il fallait aux oreilles de Heero.

Le japonais sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur et se mit à rougir furieusement tout en trouvant miraculeusement la force de se relever sans avoir à se rétamer et d'avoir à se rendre ridicule encore une fois. Il baissa les yeux une fois sur ses jambes et s'excusa platement.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Plus de peur que de mal ! S'exclama l'inconnu avec gentillesse. Et toi tu n'as rien ?

-Euh...n-non..Tout va bien. « Il est canon mais il se permet de me tutoyer, et puis son accent, il doit être américain ou quelque chose dans le genre » Se dit le japonais, fier de son sens de déduction qui ne le trompait jamais, ou presque.

Le jeune garçon allait continuer quand il se fit interrompre par le cri paniqué de Kari se fit entendre. La jeune femme avait dévalé la pente sur ses skis et se retrouvait maintenant devant les deux garçons. Elle enleva ses gants puis déchaussa ses skis avant d'inspecter Heero sous toutes les coutures.

-Mon Dieu Heero tu vas bien ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu aurais dû te voir foncer sur la piste ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais créer un accident ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ! Tu te débrouillais bien pourtant ! S'énerva la jeune femme, sous le regard médusé de l'inconnu.

-Ca va arrête je n'ai rien ! S'énerva Heero, gêné d'être sermonné de la sorte devant quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme lui lança un drôle de regard avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu et de s'incliner devant lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de l'inaptitude de mon frère.

-Hey ! S'exclama Heero, bien évidemment ignoré par sa sœur.

-Vous n'avez absolument pas à vous excuser ! Répondit le jeune garçon en relevant les mains en signe de paix, avec un sourire gêné. J'aurais dû faire attention où j'allais. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien !

La japonaise se releva et lui adressa alors un splendide sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

-Je m'appelle Kari. Kari Yuy. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Hum, arrête moi si je me trompe, mais je pense que nous avons sensiblement le même âge. Il est donc inutile d'être aussi formel. On peut se tutoyer. Moi c'est Duo. Duo Maxwell. Egalement ravi. Fit-il avec un sourire adorable en serrant la main de Kari dans la sienne.

-Maxwell ? Tu es américain ?

-Ouaip comment t'as deviné ? Ca ne se voit pas sur ma tronche pourtant !

-Non, ton accent par contre se reconnaît bien. Sourit-elle.

Et ils étaient partis dans une grande conversation, sous les yeux interloqués du japonais. Il était vrai que Kari, contrairement à lui, se liait plutôt facilement, mais il était tout de même surpris. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion de deux vieux amis qui se connaissaient depuis toujours mais qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois.

« Ouah, il est canon mais quel moulin à paroles » Se dit le japonais tout en profitant pour l'admirer plus longuement.

Le jeune homme devait en effet avoir le même âge qu'eux. Il devinait un corps svelte mais certainement musclé et finement siselé sous sa combinaison de ski noir. Sa peau blanche, voire diaphane pouvait rivaliser avec les plus beaux paysages enneigés qu'il admirait encore ce matin. Il avait des traits fins quoique sur la fin de l'adolescence, des joues rebondies donnait la forme d'un cœur à son visage, une chevelure couleur caramel qui lui descendait dans le dos en une natte parfaitement coiffée et un sourire tellement doux.

« Mon Dieu ses lèvres... Arrête calme toi Heero ».

-MAXWELL !

Les frères et sœurs Yuy sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'une traite pour tomber devant un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Duo à quelques mois près. Il avait de magnifiques yeux en amandes aussi noirs que la plus profondes des onyx. Une peau tanée par le soleil, des trais durs et un air sévère. De fins cheveux noirs rattaché en une petite queue de cheval. Le jeune inconnu était vêtu d'une combinaison de ski blanche, et avait des lunettes autour de son cou.

« Et ben la vache, moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait rien à mater » Pensa Heero. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur qui fixait l'inconnu avec un air qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien : la convoitise.

-Oh Wuffy ! S'exclama Duo en se jetant pratiquement sur le jeune homme qui rougit aussitôt à la proximité de l'américain.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je m'appelle Wufei. WU-FEI. Bon sang Maxwell mais t'as quel âge ?! S'énerva le dit Wufei.

Tandis que l'américain s'excusait platement, Wufei tourna la tête vers les deux autres et il crut sombrer dans un lac bleu magnifique et profond. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager cette splendide jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Un visage fin, de grands yeux bleus, des lèvres roses et des cheveux si longs, presque aussi longs que ceux de Duo. Son cœur qu'il croyait de pierre depuis sa rupture avec Meiran se mit à battre la chamade et pour éviter de montrer son trouble, il se pencha devant les deux jeunes inconnus.

-Excusez la maladresse de mon cousin. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas importuné. Dit-il d'un ton solennel tout en ignorant les protestations de l'américain.

-Euh... Au cas où vous vous adresseriez à moi. Répondit Kari. Je n'ai rien, c'est juste mon frère qui a perdu le contrôle de ses skis et qui a foncé dans Duo.

-Hum, Maxwell devait encore une fois être dans la lune. Répondit Wufei en relevant la tête et en plantant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Kari.

« Oh là là, mais il est vraiment trop beau ce mec! » Pensa Kari en son fort intérieur.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Chang. Wufei Chang. Et je suis le cousin de cet abruti de Duo Maxwell.

Ignorant elle aussi les protestations de l'américain, la jeune femme s'inclina devant Wufei en se présentant à son tour.

-Enchanté également. Je m'appelle Kari Yuy.

-Et moi c'est Heero Yuy. Je suis son frère.

« Ahah ma chère Kari, sans le savoir tu gagnes des points auprès de Wufei. Il est très attaché à la tradition » Se dit Duo en souriant.

-Excuse-moi... Euh pardon Excusez-moi... Fit Kari, s'interrompant devant son erreur. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement, ce qui fondre totalement l'homme aux yeux noirs en face d'elle.

-Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer. Ca ferait trop bizarre que tu tutoies Maxwell et que tu me vouvoies non ?

Kari le remercia et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

-Excuse moi, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir une goutte de sang américain en toi, je me trompe ? Chang ça sonne plutôt chinois comme nom.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. En fait ma mère est chinoise, mais ma tante, la mère de Maxwell donc, est américaine.

-Oh je vois. La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que le chinois n'avait pas mentionné le père de l'américain, ni son propre père.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Kari propose finalement d'aller prendre un verre dans le chalet des deux japonais, ce que l'américain accepta volontiers, n'ayant pas eu trop de mal à convaincre le chinois qui avait l'air totalement charmé par la jeune femme.

-Génial ! J'ai un thé Woolong, il est délicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Wufei. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

-Du thé Woolong ?

-Oui. C'est un thé chinois. Je l'adore ! Ah mais... Pardon, tu n'aimes peut-être pas ?

La jeune femme se sentit alors stupide. Quel cliché ridicule. Ce n'était pas parce que Wufei était chinois qu'il aimait forcément les boissons typiquement chinoises. Elle était bien japonaise et elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement le sake.

-Sumimasen. **(5)** Enchaina-t-elle dans sa langue natale, signe qu'elle était réellement gênée. On a du coca aussi hein.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'adore le Thé Woolong. Je suis juste surpris que tu en aies ici, alors que tu nous sommes en France.

-Je suis passionnée par la culture chinoise Répondit-elle simplement. Hey mais au fait, tu as compris ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai parlé japonais ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à être passionné par une autre culture que la tienne. Se contenta de dire Wufei avec un micro sourire.

La scène plus ou moins surréaliste se jouait devant les yeux médusés de l'américain, laissé en arrière en compagnie du japonais.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Duo San ? Demanda Heero.

-Du...San ? Oh non Heero tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi ! Duo tout court c'est très bien. Mais je me demandais... Ta sœur elle aime vraiment la culture chinoise ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Elle entre même en licence de chinois l'année prochaine quand on sera à la Fac.

-Non parce que d'après ce que je vois Wufei lui a tapé dans l'oeil. Mine de rien mon cousin a beaucoup de succés et j'ai vu tellement de filles faisant semblant d'apprécier sa culture pour entrer dans ses bonnes graces.

-Et bien il le verra par lui même, mais ma sœur est hyper calée.

-Je vois, ben c'est cool car je connais mon cousin et je peux te dire que c'est clairement réciproque. Il est complètement mordu de ta sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Ils se connaissent seulement depuis 15 minutes ».

-Je vois t'es un grand romantique toi. Ironisa l'américain. Le coup de foudre tu connais ?

« K'so... J'ai parlé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte ». Pensa Heero en rougissant, attirant alors un grand éclat de rire de la part du jeune homme au visage d'ange.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver devant la porte du chalet que partageaient les deux japonais. Kari les invita à entrer et Heero ferma la marche. Ils déposèrent leurs après ski dans le meuble prévus à cet effet et Heero alla rapidement dans sa chambre pour enlever sa tenue de ski rendue humide par la neige qu'elle avait amassée quand il était tombé dans la neige. Kari quant à elle, déposa les combinaison de ski des deux autres jeunes hommes ainsi que la sienne convenablement sur les chaise de la cuisine américaine.

-Faîtes comme chez vous. Les invita-t-elle avec son sourire habituel.

-Ouaouh c'est vraiment sympa ici ! S'exclama Duo, admiratif devant la décoration du chalet, sobre mais réellement accueillante.

-Hn... Merci... Fit Heero qui était revenu dans le salon, vêtu d'un pantalon noir chaud et d'un pull à col roulé blanc.

Il se baissa pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée, ne remarquant alors pas les yeux de l'américain qui le regardaient avec convoitise.

-Au fait où est Kari ? Demanda le japonais alors qu'il prenait place sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre.

-Je crois qu'elle est allée préparer le thé. Répondit Wufei.

-Tssss et je parie qu'elle ne t'a même pas demandé ce que tu voulais Duo.

-Espèce de mauvaise langue ! S'écria Kari de la cuisine. Il veut un chocolat chaud !

Duo regarda Heero en souriant légèrement géné. Le jeune japonais, embarrassé de s'être fait rabroué de cette manière par sa sœur devant les deux autres, rougit et baissa la tête. L'américain ne put s'empêcher de le trouver réellement mignon.

Il se passé peut-être une petite dizaine de minutes et la jeune japonaise revint chargée d'un plateau avec 2 tasses vides, 2 tasses fumantes sentant bon le chocolat chaud, une théière et une assiette de petits gâteaux à la canelle. Le chinois se leva aussitôt et se proposa de l'aider à disposer les boissons sur la table basse. La jeune fille le remercia d'une voix douce et alla s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil libre en face du canapé.

-On se disait avec Wuffy que ce chalet était franchement sympa ! Fit Duo. Vous y venez souvent ?

-On y allait souvent quand on était petits avec nos parents. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on y retourne depuis leur mort. Répondit le japonais en attrapant un gâteau.

Duo le regarda horrifié et se confondit en excuses.

-De quoi tu t'excuses ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Répondit simplement le japonais.

-Mais... Euh quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda Duo.

-Maxwell ! S'énerva le chinois. Ce n'est pas poli de demander son âge à quelqu'un !

-Ce n'est pas grave Duo. Fit Kari qui trouvait tout de même que Wufei était peut-être un petit trop rigide. Je viens d'avoir 18 ans et Heero 19 ans, bientôt 20. Nos parents sont morts l'année dernière et on va dire que dans notre malheur nous avons eu la chance de ne pas être séparés car Heero était déjà majeur quand c'est arrivé, ça a donc été mon tuteur légal durant les derniers mois de ma majorité.

-Oh...

Il y eut de nouveau un silence gêné qu'Heero se dépêcha d'interrompre en entamant la conversation sur un autre sujet.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ? Demanda alors le Japonais en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

-Ben moi je vis en Amérique comme l'a très justement fait remarqué Kari. J'ai 18 ans comme toi Kari. Je suis à un lycée de New York et l'année prochaine, je compte rentrer à l'université pour entamer des études de journalisme. Oh et j'adore les jeux vidéos ! J'aurais adoré pouvoir créer mon propre jeu vidéo mais je suis une vraie quiche en informatique. Avoua Duo penaud.

-Oh ça tombe bien Heero adore ça vrai geek. Tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux en ce qui concerne les ordinateurs, c'est un vrai crack. Et puis pour des beaux yeux comme les tiens, crois moi il ferait bien plus. Sourit-elle alors que le japonais lui lançait un regard de tueur.

-Bah dis donc, t'es du genre directe toi. Répondit Wufei d'un ton légèrement sec.

La jeune femme plongea son regard bleu dans le noir des yeux du chinois, pas du tout impressionnée par son ton cinglant.

-Oui et en général ça plait. Et toi Wufei que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-J'ai 19 ans. J'ai vécu mon enfance en Chine mais lorsque mon père est mort, ma mère m'a envoyé auprès de la mère de Maxwell, donc ma tante depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Je suis au même lycée que mon cousin et j'étudie la littérature anglaise et chinoise. J'aimerais faire des études dans ce domaine avec pour but de devenir libraire. Le rêve pour moi serait d'avoir ma propre boutique de littérature avec un rayon entièrement consacré à des livres anciens.

-Oh ça a l'air vraiment très intéressant. Sourit Kari.

Le jeune chinois la dévisagea de nouveau, étonné par sa réaction. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que, comme tout le monde quand il leur répondait de manière froide, voire agressive, elle se vexe ou qu'elle s'excuse. Elle lui plaisait vraiment.

-Et toi que fais-tu dans la vie ? Demanda le chinois.

-J'ai donc 18 ans comme je le disais toute à l'heure. Nous vivons à Tokyo Heero et moi. Je suis en dernière année au lycée de Tokyo, le lycée Hanari.

-Le lycée du Pr. Miyazaki ?

-Oui. Tu connais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Bien évidemment ! On parle bien du réalisateur des studios Ghibli ? Demanda-t-il.

-Exactement. C'est mon professeur d'histoire et j'ai réussi à passer les examens d'entrée pour aller dans l'Université où il enseigne la civilisation japonaise.

La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à se vanter mais n'hésitait pas à le montrer quand elle était fière de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Que ce soit de ses amis et sa famille ou de ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir, ou que ce soit d'elle-même ainsi que de ses propres exploits.

-Et c'est elle qui a les meilleures notes dans son cours. Fit Heero. Sans parler qu'elle a réussi ses examens haut la main avec 99 % de réussite.

-Oni Chan... Murmura la jeune fille rougissante tout en baissant la tête.

-Ouah, je suis réellement admiratif. Affirma Wufei. J'adore tous ses films.

-Dieu merci, enfin quelqu'un qui aime ce genre de films. Soupira Duo. Comme ça Wuffy arrêtera de me souler avec ça !

-Maxwell... Grogna Wufei. Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Wufei. Fit Kari. Et puis il faut de tout pour faire un monde n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as raison. Fit Wufei en souriant tendrement, un sourire que Duo remarqua forcément.

L'américain glissa discrètement sa main dans le dos du chinois pour lui administrer une tape amicale. Son cousin était quelqu'un de fermé voire très secret et il était content de le voir s'ouvrir au contact de personnes qui lui étaient totalement étrangères.

Le chinois avait toujours été solitaire, mais il l'était devenu encore plus quand son père avait été emporté par le cancer. Etait-ce pour cela que Wufei tentait de vivre le plus sobrement possible, sans commettre un seul excès ? Duo ne le savait pas. Toujours était-il que le chinois s'était interdit la moindre émotion qui pourrait montrer sa faiblesse et son mal-être dûs à la perte de son père, la seule image masculine qu'il avait connu et énormément respecté jusque là.

Wufei avait voulu quitter la Chine, car le pays lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux, et malgré le fait que cela brisait le cœur de sa mère, elle avait accepté et l'avait envoyé en Amérique chez sa tante Hélène et son cousin Duo. L'américain avait d'abord cru qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais, ce fût d'ailleurs le cas jusqu'à leurs 15 ans environ. Ce fût l'époque où Wufei rencontra une jeune fille du nom de Meiran. Duo ne sût jamais comment elle avait réussi à briser le mur de glace autour de son cousin mais il se souvint exactement du jour où elle lui brisa le cœur également. Il l'avait surpris dans sa chambre en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Duo, d'un naturel gentil, s'était approché et Wufei contre toute attente s'était blotti dans ses bras et lui avait tout raconté.

Depuis, Wufei était toujours aussi distant, froid et solitaire, sauf avec Duo. Ils demeuraient inséparables et malgré leurs chamailleries incessantes, il était très rare de voir le Chinois sans l'Américain.

Le jeune américain se félicitait d'avoir une intuition qui ne le trompait jamais et dès qu'il avait rencontré les beaux yeux de la jeune fille, il avait senti que Wufei craquerait facilement pour elle et il ne serait pas étonné que le Chinois lui avoue rapidement qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de la jeune japonaise.

-Au fait Kari, ton thé est réellement délicieux. Fit Wufei.

Quelques heures étaient déjà passées et le jour finit par sérieusement baisser, surprenant ainsi les 4 occupants du salon du petit chalet. Wufei, se rendant compte de l'heure, se releva si brusquement qu'il ressemblait à un clown sortant de sa boite à ressort.

-Wǒ de tiān a (Mon dieu en chinois) ! Kari je suis désolé on a beaucoup trop abusé de votre temps !

-Dis moi Wufei. Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu es toujours aussi poli ?

-Kuānshù? (Pardon?) Demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Oh et tu utilises toujours ta langue maternelle quand tu es gêné aussi ? C'est trop mignon ! Fit-elle en baissant la tête sur le côté.

-Kari, tu le gènes là. Répondit Heero, comme pour aller à la rescousse du chinois.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Déclara la japonaise à l'adresse de Wufei et Duo. On a beaucoup aimé être en votre compagnie. N'est-ce pas Heero ?

-Croyez moi, si vous dérangiez, l'énergumène que vous avez à côté de moi n'aurait pas hésité à vous le faire sentir. Fit le japonais d'un ton moqueur.

-HEY !

Duo éclata de rire avant de prendre les tasses pour aller les ramener dans la cuisine. Il fut suivi de Heero tandis que Kari restait dans le salon avec Wufei pour lui montrer les dernières notes de cours du Pr. Myazaki qu'elle avait emportées avec elle.

-Merci Duo. Tu es aussi poli que ton cousin. Fit Heero alors qu'il mettait les tasses dans le lave vaisselle.

-Tu crois toi aussi que c'est une tare d'être bien élevé ? Demanda Duo.

-Nani ? Bien-sûr que non ! Ni Kari ni moi ne pensons cela. C'est juste que nous ne sommes pas aussi à cheval sur la politesse. Bien-sûr nous sommes pour le respect mais nous n'allions pas nous offusquer si toi ou Wufei ne s'était pas proposé pour débarrasser. Vous êtes nos invités, ce n'est pas à vous de faire la vaisselle.

-Je te taquine Heero. Dis donc, tu as parlé plus en 2 minutes que durant les quelques heures où nous étions ici.

Heero baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

-Il ne faut pas te sentir gêné. C'est juste que tu …

-Oui, je ne parle pas énormément. Complèta le japonais.

-Sauf si c'est pour défendre ceux auxquels tu tiens. Mais je t'assure que je ne voulais m'en prendre ni à toi ni à ta sœur.

-Je sais.

L'américain lui adressa un sourire qui retourna les tripes du japonais, peu habitué à ce genre de sensations depuis longtemps, depuis... Non il ne voulait plus y penser.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon où Wufei dévorait les notes de Kari tandis qu'elle ressortait les manteaux chauds des deux invités du placard pour les installer sur les chaises à côté des combinaisons de ski.

-Et bien, merci beaucoup tous les deux c'était super sympa ! Les remercia l'Américain avant de se revétir de sa combinaison noire.

-Ca nous a fait plaisir également. Répondit Kari en souriant à Duo. Au fait, on ne vous a même pas demandé, vous restez combien de temps ?

-Encore 15 jours. Répondit Wufei alors qu'il venait de terminer les notes de la japonaise.

-Oh mais c'est génial ! On peut se retrouver demain pour aller skier ensemble si vous voulez ! Enfin, si vous n'aviez pas d'autres projets. Se calma-t-elle, pestant contre son enthousiasme qui était encore sorti trop naturellement.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Répondit Duo. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Wuffy ?

-J'en dis que ce serait même avec grand plaisir. Renchérit Wufei.

-Génial, alors 10h ici ? Ou peut-être qu'on peut se retrouver sur les pistes ? Proposa Heero.

-Non, chez vous ce sera parfait. C'est plus proche des pistes. Fit Duo.

Les deux invités se rhabillèrent complètement avant de remercier leurs hôtes et de sortir du chalet non sans que Duo ne soit f ait tirer les oreilles par un Wufei rouge de honte face à une remarque qu'il qualifiait de fortement lourde et indiscrète sur la jeune femme qui la laissa complètement indifférente, mais totalement charmée par la timidité du chinois.

-A demain Hee-Chan ! S'exclama Duo avec enthousiasme avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Hee Chan »

-Pfiuu et ben dis donc c'est un sacré numéro ce Duo Maxwell. Murmura Heero.

-A qui le dis tu ? Fit Kari qui l'avait entendu. Et je crois que tu lui plais bien.

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi Inouto. Répondit le japonais en détournant le regard.

-Moi j'aimerais bien plaire à Wufei comme toi tu plais à Duo tu vois. Rétorqua Kari.

« Oh c'est le cas Imouto. Crois moi c'est le cas ».

 **TBC**

 **(1) Grand frère en japonais**

 **(2) Petite soeur en japonais.**

 **(3) Au secours en japonais**

 **(4) Mon Dieu en japonais**

 **(5) Excuse moi en japonais**

 **Donc voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'adore lire du angst et en écrire également mais de temps en temps j'aime aussi le non prise de tête, ce qui sera le cas dans cette histoire. Ce chapitre était plus axé sur Wufei et Kari mais ne vous en faîtes pas Dudulle et He eChan vont rapidement arriver en force**

 **Je pense la publier au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et laissez moi votre avis en commentaire please, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à s'améliorer.**

 **Bisous !**

 **JongInWan**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Amour et Boules de Neiges

 **Auteur :** JongInWan Kenobi

 **Sources :** Gundam Wing

 **Genre :** Fluff, amitié, amour, yaoi, slash, hétéro, légèrement angst, un peu OOC

 **Pairings :** HeeroxDuo, WufeixKari

 **Disclaimers :** Ceci est une ancienne fic à moi que j'ai entièrement revisitée parce que quand je l'ai relue, je me suis demandée comment j'avais fait pour écrire une daube pareille... Non mais Heero complètement OOC et qui finit ses phrases par ^^ sans parler de Wufei...

Et bien évidemment les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ma petite Kari et bien sûr le scénario !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **xTenShiax :** Ahah c'est sûr que le spandex dans la neige c'est pas quand même pas le top du top du confort xD

En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review, voilà le chapitre 3 qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous !

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Le lendemain matin, Wufei prenait son thé dans la cuisine quand l'américain entra dans la pièce en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en se grattant de manière peut délicate.

-Coucou Wuffy... Fit-il d'une voix encore endormie en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Wufei. Maxwell. Et tu n'as vraiment aucune classe le matin. Aucune classe tout court d'ailleurs.

-Hum, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu le compliment. Je suis bien trop content de revoir Heero aujourd'hui.

-On dirait qu'il t'a tapé dans l'oeil. Un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Se moqua le chinois.

Duo lui lança un regard courroucé et lui lança son petit pain au lait. Le chinois poussa une exclamation agacée et râla de nouveau devant le manque de manière de son cousin.

-Tu t'es vu avec Kari ? Si tu n'étais pas aussi éduqué, tu aurais bavé devant elle.

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne tombe pas amoureux comme je change de chemise.

-Hé moi non plus je te signale ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Wufei sembla se rendre compte de sa maladresse et se cacha derrière son journal pour dissimuler son trouble, mais Duo refusa d'abandonner et se pencha vers l'avant pour abaisser brusquement le quotidien, découvrant ainsi le visage honteux et rouge du chinois.

-Te fous pas de moi, et arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu sais lire le français.

-Et toi arrête de raconter des bêtises aussi grosses que toi ! S'énerva Wufei.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Tu n'as même pas relevé quand je t'ai appelé Wuffy hier. Avoue le, je ne moquerai pas !

-Elle est juste... Différente. Avoua Wufei. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Pas même avec...

-Pas même avec Meiran.

Le jeune chinois hocha simplement la tête.

-Wu, on dirait que tu es gêné par ce que tu ressens. Tu ne le dois surtout pas. Kari n'est pas Meiran tu m'entends ?

-Mais, peut-être est-elle pire ? Tu n'en sais rien Maxwell.

L'américain soupira. Il ne se ferait jamais à l'image que son cousin ne lui renvoyait que trop rarement. Celle d'un jeune homme brisé et n'ayant aucune confiance en lui. Tout ça à cause d'une seule femme. Wufei était vraiment trop dur avec lui-même.

-On ne pourra pas le savoir avant de la connaître mieux. Tu n'as rien à perdre Wufei.

-Mais qui te dit que je lui plait ? Demanda le chinois circonspect.

-Ca je m'en charge, rassure toi !

-Maxwell, je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à aller trop loin. Ni à me ridiculiser.

-Mais nan t'inquiètes pas !

Heero regardait par la fenêtre du salon, assit confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré quand Kari arriva en sautant les escaliers.

-Salut Hee Chan !

-Salut... Dis donc, tu peux être moins bruyante le matin ? Et si tu pouvais éviter de sauter comme ça dans les escaliers ?

-Oh mais mon Oni Chan a peur pour moi c'est trop mignon !

-Tu rigoles ? C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tu troues le plancher avec ta grasse d'éléphant.

La japonaise lui jeta un regard assassin ainsi qu'un coussin du canapé dans la figure et alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un lait chaud au miel. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta net en apercevant un bol déjà préparé pour elle sur le plan de travail. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle prit le bol avant de retourner dans le salon, non sans avoir laissé un baiser sonore sur la joue de son frère.

-Tiens, je croyais que je n'étais qu'un crétin.

-J'ai pas dit crétin, j'ai dit enfoiré et tu sais que je ne peux pas rester longtemps fâché contre toi.

-Dis donc, je suis pas sûr que Wufei va apprécier d'entendre des insanités comme celles-la sortir de ta bouche.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de la natte de Duo qui te ferais passer pour un de ses hétéros que tu détestes si on te voyait avec lui dans la rue en le prenant pour une fille ? Rétorqua Kari.

Le jeune homme se tût aussitôt, n'ayant pas envie de créer une dispute inutile et surtout dès le matin. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre le caractère de cochon et surtout contre la répartie de sa sœur.

-On dirait qu'il te plait Wufei.

-C'est vrai que ça me plait assez qu'il ne se moque pas de moi à cause de mes goûts bizarres.

-Quels goûts bizarres ? C'est juste des jaloux que tu t'en sortes là où ils échouent. Répondit Heero.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un simple sourire et termina son bol de lait avant d'aller le mettre, ainsi que la tasse de Heero,dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de Duo. Il a des yeux magnifiques n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'en n'ai jamais vu de pareils. Répondit rêveusement le japonais.

A 10h tapantes, Wufei et Duo sonnèrent à la porte du chalet qu'ils avaient quitté la veille et ce fût une jeune fille resplendissante dans sa tenue de ski bleue marine qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Salut tous les deux ! Vous êtes piles à l'heure.

-Bonjour Kari. Répondit Wufei. Et c'est sûr que ce n'est pas grâce à ce baka qui me sert de cousin.

-Bon tu vas pas commencer à me prendre la tête dès le matin, essaie un peu d'entretenir une chevelure comme la mienne et on verra si tu t'en sors mieux que moi. Gromella l'américain.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de te couper les cheveux. Rétorqua le chinois.

-Bon, les gars j'en ai rien à faire que vous vous disputiez mais ça m'arrangerait que vous le fassiez à l'intérieur parce qu'on se les pelle. Fit Kari légèrement ennuyée par la dispute des deux garçons.

Les deux jeunes s'excusèrent et entrèrent rapidement dans le salon et saluèrent Heero qui terminait de préparer ses affaires pour sortir. L'américain ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la silhouette du Japonais qu'il devinait svelte et musclée à la fois.

-Bonjour Duo. C'est ta voix que j'ai entendu râler après Wufei ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Le jeune américain rougit doucement et Kari éclata de rire.

-Bon, on a un peu regardé où on pouvait aller hier soir quand vous êtes parti et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait aller faire la piste bleue, celle où on s'est rencontré hier tous les 4 puis après on pourrait se séparer.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Heero.

-Parce que tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'on a pas le même niveau.

-Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas envie de te traîner un boulet comme moi. Se renfrogna le Japonais.

-Arrête de faire ton baka. C'est juste que j'ai envie de m'amuser et pas de m'inquiéter pour toi. Et puis on se retrouver après. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres garçons.

-Hum, ça m'est égal, mais quand tu dis se séparer, ça veut dire toi toute seule et nous trois ensemble ? Demanda Duo.

-Non, Duo avec moi et Heero avec Wufei. Proposa la jeune japonaise.

-Euh, t'es sûre que mettre ces deux handicapés sentimentaux ensemble est une bonne idée ? Chuchota Duo à l'oreille de Kari, ignorant ostensiblement le regard noir que lui jeta son cousin.

-Mais oui t'inquiètes pas. Ca te dérange pas Oni Chan ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Heero lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, signe que ça lui était égal, même s'il aurait préféré être avec Duo. Mais d'un autre côté, Kari avait raison. Il n'était franchement pas doué en ski et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se ridiculiser devant l'américain aux beaux yeux. Il s'approcha alors de Wufei et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Désolé, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Après avoir fait la piste bleue, ils se séparèrent au niveau du télé siège, Kari et Duo d'un côté et Wufei et Heero de l'autre, se donnant rendez-vous en bas des pistes pour 13h et ils avaient convenu également qu'ils iraient manger un bout ensemble. Duo avait proposé à Heero de lui appendre à surfer après le déjeûner et Heero avait volontiers accepté, ravi de passer un peu de temps avec l'Américain.

Kari et Duo prirent le télé siège qui les mènerait vers une piste noire tout en haut de la station.

-Dis Kari. Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on ne reste pas tous les 4 ? Heero se débrouille plutôt pas mal je trouve. Questionna l'Américain alors qu'il remettait son forfait correctement dans la poche de sa combinaison pour ne pas le perdre.

-Je sais ça. C'était pour qu'on reste tous les deux et que je vois s'il y a moyen que tu sois intéressé par lui.

-Pardon ? Excuse moi mais n'as tu pas passé l'âge de jouer les entremetteuse pour ton frère ? C'est démodé d'arranger le coup comme on dit.

-Avec Heero, crois moi ça ne l'est pas du tout. Si je ne fais rien pour l'aider, il n'osera pas faire le premier pas. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, mon frère est quelqu'un d'introverti et qui a du mal à se lier avec les gens, en particulier ceux qu'il ne connait pas.

-Je te connais pas beaucoup Kari. Je t'aime bien et je n'ai pas envie de te vexer en prenant sa défense ou quoique ce soit, mais il est humain, comme beaucoup de gens. C'est les gens comme nous qui sont plus rares de nos jours.

-Les gens comme nous ? Questionna la jeune japonaise.

-Oui, des gens affables, souriant, qui vont vers les gens. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais chez moi je passe souvent comme quelqu'un qui se mêle souvent de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Quelqu'un de chiant, de lourd quoi...

-Et pour Wufei, tu es quelqu'un comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, bien consciente que cela attristait Duo.

-jusqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, oui. Et s'il me voyait me confier à toi de cette manière, il me traiterait d'idiot parce que je ne me méfie pas assez selon lui et souvent ça me retombe dessus... Là, je parie qu'il est en train de stresser comme un malade parce qu'il a peur que je te raconte quelque chose sur lui.

-Et pourquoi devrait-il être gêné ? Tu ne feras rien qui pourra lui faire du mal je me trompe ?

-Bien-sûr que non, mais pour l'embarrasser peut-être.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il s'embarrasse de peu de chose. Fit-elle sans aucune once de méchanceté. Juste un constat.

-Oui, il est assez rétrograde mais il gagne à être connu. Quand on le connaît vraiment, c'est une des personnes qu'on veut avoir dans sa vie pour toujours. Mais il ne supporte pas que j'essaie de le caser avec des filles. Je sais pas pourquoi il a peur de ça, j'ai jamais essayé parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les filles.

-Ah..Fit Kari déçue.

-Enfin, sauf par toi.

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête vers Duo.

-C'est vrai ? Je veux dire... Tu es sérieux ?

-Crois moi, je le connais par cœur et tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. D'habitude quand il est attiré par une fille, ce qui est plutôt rare quand on y pense, il fait tout pour que je ne le remarque pas parce qu'il a peur que je fasse une boulette. Mais là, il ne fait même pas attention. Je crois que le fait que tu t'intéresses à la civilisation chinoise l'a complètement fait craqué.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien évidemment. Sauf si tu fais exprès pour lui plaire, mais d'après Heero ce n'était pas le cas. Tu voudrais faire quoi dans la vie plus tard ?

-Je sais pas... Peut-être prof d'histoire et de civilisation ou alors traductrice. J'ai le temps d'y penser.

-Et au niveau personnel ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

-Tu vas le répéter à Wufei tout ce que je suis en train de te dire ?

-Non, il comprendrait que j'ai joué les entremetteurs et il me tuerait.

Ils étaient arrivés en haut du télésiège et se dégagèrent du siège et de la piste afin de laisser la place aux autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le haut de la piste et s'apprêtèrent à descendre quand la jeune japonaise leva les yeux vers Duo et lui dit.

-Pour te répondre, je pense que je suis un peu comme tout le monde. Je ne crois pas au Prince Charmant mais j'ai envie de rencontrer quelqu'un et de fonder une famille. Allez on y va ! Yahou ! S'écria-t-elle enthousiaste en se lançant sur la piste sous les yeux médusés de Duo.

« Bon sang ! Soit cette nana est tarée, soit elle a sacrément confiance en elle » Pensa l'Américain paniqué en se lançant à son tour sur la piste dangereuse et verglacée.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils avaient fait quelques tours de piste et savouraient une boisson chaude dans le café où Heero et Wufei devaient les retrouver.

-Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de skier avec Heero. C'est pas parce que tu aurais honte mais je doute qu'en sa présence tu aurais osé te lancer sur une piste aussi dangereuse. Fit Duo en savourant son thé au chocolat.

-Hey ! Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais !

-C'est vrai que tu skies vraiment très bien. Déclara gentiment Duo.

-Merci. C'est mon père qui m'a appris. J'adorais mon père. J'étais sa petite chouchoute. Bien-sûr il adorait Heero aussi, mais mon frère s'entendait mieux avec maman.

Duo la regarda avec tendresse. Il était fils unique et savait parfaitement que s'il avait eu une sœur, il aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un comme Kari à ses côtés. Quelqu'un d'intrépide, mais sensible en même temps. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle un peu plus de ses parents mais cela avait l'air d'être difficile pour la jeune fille et Duo ne voulait pas voir sa nouvelle amie triste. Son sourire était tellement plus joli.

-J'adore Heero, mais il me prend toujours pour une petite fille. C'est pareil pour toi et Wufei ?

-Oh tu sais, je suis bien moins mature que toi donc je crois que Wufei a raison de s'inquiéter pour moi sans arrêt. Rigola Duo. Il se fait beaucoup trop de cheveux blancs si tu veux mon avis mais bon c'est difficile de lui faire comprendre. Il est comment dire... traditionnel ?

-Quand tu veux dire traditionnel, tu veux dire que comme il est le chef de clan c'est lui qui commande ?

-Avec une fille comme toi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait souvent raison.

-Hum, mais je trouve ça hyper sexy de le voir essayer. Répondit Kari en souriant. Et toi, tu as un copain en ce moment ?

Le jeune homme faillit recracher sa boisson, surpris par le franc parler de la jeune fille.

-Non parce que Heero... Bah lui aussi est célibataire et tu lui plais beaucoup quoi.

-C'est toi qui arrange toujours les coups de ton frère ? Demanda l'américain nullement vexé mais plutôt amusé.

-Mon frère est un des mecs plus sexy du Japon. Il sait parfaitement trouver ce qui lui plaît, sauf qu'il a un instinct un peu pourri et il est tombé sur quelques gros salopards donc bon... Je crois qu'il a senti que tu étais différent des autres et c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose pas t'en parler.

-Ah parce que tu vas me faire croire que ton frère a eu la moitié du Japon dans son lit ? Demanda Duo.

Kari soupira. Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Heero était quelqu'un d'introverti mais quand il était intéressé par quelqu'un il arrivait toujours à séduire avec des petites phrases et certains gestes discrets. Seulement, il avait vécu une histoire assez douloureuse et c'était également pour ça que la japonaise savait pertinemment que sans un coup de pouce, il pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose en ne sortant pas avec Duo.

-Il te plait ? Demanda Kari.

-Ca se voit tant que ça? Ton frère a des yeux sublimes. On a envie de s'y perdre. Et sa voix profonde, son côté mystérieux avec sa façon de doser ses mots, comme s'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa salive. J'adore. Répondit sincèrement Duo.

-Tu as des yeux très beaux toi aussi, et crois moi je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Fit-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai mentionné tes yeux. J'ai dis qu'ils étaient magnifiques et il a dit qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vu de pareils. Ce sont ses mots.

Duo rosit légèrement, touché par le compliment peu habituel. Il était vrai que ses yeux avait une couleur très particulière et que c'était un de ses atouts quand il voulait séduire quelqu'un. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait de beaux yeux, magnifiques même, mais jamais qu'ils étaient uniques.

-Alors dis moi tout Duo. Tu as 18 ans comme moi, mais est-ce que tu es encore dans la phase où tu veux te découvrir et coucher à droite à gauche ou est-ce que tu as envie de te poser maintenant ?

-Tu as beau être ouverte d'esprit, mais tu as certaines idées arrêtées parfois on dirait. Répondit Duo un peu vexé.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer. S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu serais vraiment la fille parfaite pour Wufei. Fit Duo en terminant son thé noir. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai jamais couché à droite et à gauche. J'ai eu pas mal d'amants c'est vrai, mais c'était toujours du sérieux... Enfin si tu qualifies des relations d'environ 3 mois, mais je suis un mec fidèle.

-Je vois.

-Dis moi Kari, c'est la première fois que tu es réellement intéressée par un garçon je me trompe ?

La japonaise plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'américain, surprise par une telle finesse d'observation chez le garçon avant de lui demande ce qui lui faisait dire ça.

-D'après ce que tu as dit de toi hier. Tu es une nana studieuse, bosseuse, passionée par tes cours. Tu n'as pas l'air du genre à être comme les filles de ton âge qui peuvent ne penser qu'à leur dernière manucure, leur prochain rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ou leur dernier rencard avec Ken ou Dylan.

Kari rit franchement quand Duo avait mentionné des noms américains et très clichés.

-Tu n'as pas tord. Mais contrairement à Heero, j'ai parfaitement conscience de mon charme. J'ai beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons mais c'est très souvent pour mon physique. Ce genre de relation complètement superficielle ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Duo se tut un instant, se demandant si la mort de ses parents avait obligée la jeune fille a être très,voire trop mature pour son âge.

-Et donc, tu crois que je lui plais ? A Heero je veux dire. Demanda l'américain plein d'espoir.

-J'en suis même persuadée. Sourit Kari.

Au même moment, Heero et Wufei s'étaient retrouvés dans la file d'attente pour les télésièges qui les méneraient à une piste bleue. Depuis que Duo et Kari les avaient quittés, Heero n'avait pas prononcé un mot et cela mettait Wufei profondément mal à l'aise.

-Dis Heero... Ca t'embête tant que ça d'être avec moi ? Je sais bien que je suis pas Duo mais quand même...

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Duo ? Demanda Heero calmement, espérant surtout que le Chinois ne percevrait pas son trouble à l'évocation du prénom du bel Américain.

-Juste qu'il est beaucoup plus avenant que moi. A moins que tu n'aies peur que Kari drague Duo ? Si ça peut te rassurer, Duo est homosexuel et un gentleman. Il ne ferait jamais ça à Kari.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est une Lady ma sœur ? Ricana Heero. Il ne la connaît pas. Et... Attends tu as dis homosexuel ?

-Euh oui... Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

-Pas du tout. Pourquoi je serais gêné un présence d'un de mes congénères, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ? Avoua Heero.

Mince que lui avait-il prit d'avouer son orientation sexuelle à un parfait étranger ? Bof après tout, bien que Wufei eût l'air dur et traditionaliste, il devait ne pas l'être tant que ça, sinon il n'aurait pas supporté les penchants sexuels de son cousin ? A moins qu'il soit homophobe mais qu'il fasse une exception pour Duo ?

-Ca tombe bien. Tu lui plais aussi.

-Hey, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il m'intéressait ! Se défendit le Japonais en rougissant.

-La couleur de ton visage parle pour toi, Yuy. Sourit Wufei.

Le Japonais ne répondit rien et se contenta de grommeler tout en enfilant ses gants, manière de cacher son embarras au Chinois.

-J'ai une autre question, tu skies si mal que ça ?

-Pourquoi, tu as peur d'être avec un boulet peut-être ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire honte. Répondit le Japonais, piqué au vif.

Wufei grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de faire gaffe sur gaffe quand il s'adressait au Japonais ? Etait-il si susceptible que cela ? Ou alors avait il donné l'image de quelqu'un qui était beaucoup trop conventionnel pour être socialement adapté.

-Non, je veux juste éviter de t'emmener sur une piste où tu risques de te vautrer et te faire mal. C'est tout.

Le japonais souffla et murmura un borborygme que Wufei cru traduire par un « merci Kari de me faire passer pour un gros nul ».

-Tu aimes beaucoup ta sœur n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ma seule famille. Dit Heero. Mais j'avoue que tu tombes bien, parce que j'en ai marre de surveiller tous les porcs qui tournent autour d'elle.

-Pardon ? Demanda Wufei.

-Bah quoi ? Elle te plait non ? Alors comme ça, tu prendras ma place et je dormirai mieux la nuit.

-Tel frère telle sœur. Toi aussi tu es entremetteur dans l'âme ? Et tu serais prêt à envoyer ta sœur dans les bras de n'importe qui ?

-T'es pas n'importe qui. Tu aimes Miyazaki et la littérature chinoise. Tu ne peux pas être n'importe qui. Tu ne penses pas qu'avec ta queue comme tous les autres. Alors tu ne peux pas être n'importe qui.

Wufei le regarda interloqué. Comment Heero pouvait s'exprimer de manière aussi brève et aussi crue à la fois ? C et homme était un véritable mystère.

« Duo, j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait pour toi. » Pensa le jeune homme tandis qu'ils montaient dans le télésiège.

Après une heure de piste, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Duo et Kari dans un café en bas de la piste. Ils décidèrent donc de s'y rendre doucement, sans se presser.

-Finalement, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal que ça. Fit Wufei. Tu pourrais même faire une piste rouge j'en suis sûr.

-Comme quoi ma très chère sœur n'est pas la Sainte Parole.

-Elle n'a jamais dit ça. C'est juste que quand on voit la gamelle que tu t'es prise hier, il y a de quoi se poser des question. Tu es rancunier dis moi. Répondit gentiment Wufei.

-J'avais perdu le contrôle de mes ski c'est tout ! S'énerva Heero.

Le chinois soupira. Ce garçon avait décidément un tempérament de feu sous une apparence d'iceberg. Oui, il n'en doutait plus maintenant. Il plairait beaucoup à Duo.

-Dis moi Heero. Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu te sens gêné.

-Pourquoi, tu vas me demander quelle est ma position préférée ? Demanda le Japonais de but en blanc.

-T'es malade ? S'exclama le chinois horrifié. Non, je voulais juste savoir quel était ton type d'homme ?

-Je suis comme tout le monde, je cherche un mec gentil, doux, tendre, qui sache me faire rire, et qui ne prenne pas pour un habitant de la planète Mars si je me mets à lui parler de jeux vidéos. Ah, et qu'il ne se vexe pas si je ne suis pas très extraverti. Je suis peut-être un peu exigeant. C'est pour ça que je reste un éternel célibataire. Tous les gens que je rencontrent n'en veulent qu'à mes fesses.

-Duo n'est pas comme ça. L'informa Wufei.

-Hum... Et toi je n'ai pas besoin de te demander quel est ton genre de fille.

-Ah bon pourquoi ? S'étonna le chinois.

-Bah, parce que t'es attirée par Kari non ?

Le chinois manqua de s'étouffer, mais se reprit bien vite. A quoi cela servirait de le nier, puisqu'Heero aussi l'avait remarqué. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Heero, tu es vraiment un garçon très étrange. » Pensa le chinois.

 **TBC**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon d'accord j'avais dit qu'il y aurait un rapprochement entre HeeChan et Dudulle mais promis de chez promis, leur petite scène rien qu'à eux quand Duo va... Non je ne spoile pas !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira !**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Amour et Boules de Neiges

 **Auteur :** JongInWan Kenobi

 **Sources :** Gundam Wing

 **Genre :** Fluff, amitié, amour, yaoi, slash, hétéro, légèrement angst, un peu OOC

 **Pairings :** HeeroxDuo, WufeixKari

 **Disclaimers :** Ceci est une ancienne fic à moi que j'ai entièrement revisitée parce que quand je l'ai relue, je me suis demandée comment j'avais fait pour écrire une daube pareille... Non mais Heero complètement OOC et qui finit ses phrases par ^^ sans parler de Wufei...

Ah et bien sûr les G Boys ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ma petite Kari ainsi que l'histoire ^^

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **xTenShiax:** Merci de me suivre fidèlement. Tu es la seule d'ailleurs pour l'instant xD J'espère que ce chapitre consacré à Heero et Duo te plaira!

En effet c'est un bug de l'éditeur de docs qui fait qu'on a pas de transition entre les scènes, je vais essayer de faire autrement.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

L'après-midi, Duo et Heero était allés louer une planche de surf pour le japonais. L'américain ayant déjà la sienne avec lui, il avait conseillé judicieusement le japonais et lui avait facilement trouvé une planche adaptée. Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés tout en haut de la montagne, près d'une piste verte. Le japonais regarda autour de lui et nota avec effroi -qu'il ne montra bien évidemment pas- qu'ils étaient les deux seuls adultes sur la piste qui devait à peine faire quelques mètres de long.

-Je suis désolé Heero, mais on a pas le choix pour t'apprendre. Essaie de faire... Abstraction ? Demanda Duo peut-être aussi gêné que lui.

-De toutes façons, ça ne pourra pas être pire que notre premier jour où Kari me tirait par le bras en sautant comme un puce et que tout le monde nous regardait. Je crois qu'on a pas le choix en plus . Il faut bien commencer par le commencement non ? Répondit le japonais sans regarder Duo.

-Tu as raison. Sourit l'américain. Je vais d'abord te montrer la position idéale pour rester en équilibre sur ta planche sans risquer de te vautrer la tête la première dans la neige.

Le japonais rosit légèrement, se demandant si Duo avait dit ça comme ça où s'il avait sans le vouloir fait référence à leur première rencontre plus que désastreuse, du moins aux yeux d'Heero. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus alors que Duo se baissait pour tenir sa planche en place et le regard du Japonais ne put s'empêcher de glisser sur les courbes du corps magnifiquement suggérées par la combinaison de ski noir qui allait à merveille au jeune américain.

-Alors déjà, tu dois la tenir bien en parallèle par rapport à la piste, comme avec des ski quoi. A l'arrêt ça t'évitera de tomber. Dit-il en se positionnant correctement sur la planche.

Il montra ensuite les gestes à faire pour garder un bon équilibre et invita ensuite le Japonais à l'imiter. Heero tenta tant bien que mal de faire comme l'Américain lui expliquait mais il était plus que nerveux devant le regard inquisiteur de Duo. Enfin ce qu'il prenait pour un regard inquisiteur était plutôt un regard très intéressé par la fine silhouette qui se trouvait devant l'Américain.

-C'est bien, tu te débrouilles pas mal. Mais je pense qu'en fait ton problème c'est l'équilibre. D'abord tu dois te détendre. Regarde tu as les jambes toutes crispées. Si tu ne les relaxes pas, tu vas finir par avoir des crampes et crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça arrive, surtout si on est en pleine descente. Parce que sinon c'est la gamelle assurée. Allez Hee Chan, on est pas en train de passer une compét ! S'exclama gentiment Duo pour tenter une bonne fois pour toute de détendre complètement le Japonais.

Heero inspira alors à fond et se força à se calmer. Il se rendait réellement ridicule. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de honteux à ne pas savoir faire du surf et surtout il n'y avait rien de honteux à avoir le plus beau mec de la terre comme professeur. Mais oui, pourquoi se mettre la pression comme ça... Se dit-il avec ironie.

Ils passèrent à peu près une heure durant laquelle l'américain apprenait les bases au Japonais qui écoutait religieusement les instructions de son professeur. L'américain sourit. Le jeune japonais n'était peut-être pas très à l'aise et ne serait probablement jamais aussi à l'aise que lui ou Wufei, ou même Kari, mais il apprenait réellement vite et il y aurait certainement moyen qu'ils passent un bon moment tous les deux.

-Dis Heero, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire une petite piste ? Histoire de voir si tu es capable de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai montré ? Proposa Duo.

-Euh... Je...

-Ne panique pas Heero. Je ne te forcerai à rien. Mais ce serait quand même dommage de faire du sur place non ?

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-C'est quoi ta boisson préférée ? Demanda alors Duo, prenant le japonais de court.

-Pardon ? Fit-il, complètement décontenencé par la question de l'Américain.

-Pour que je te l'offre une fois qu'on aura fini notre tour de piste. Répondit Duo avec un sourire resplendissant.

-J'aime beaucoup le chocolat chaud.

-Alors ça fera un chocolat chaud pour le mec le plus canon de la station. Rit l'américain en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Heero dût faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas rougir, se disant qu'il avait une réputation de glaçon à tenir, mais c'était malheureusement sans compter sur Duo, sur ses beaux yeux et sur son franc parler.

« Il a le mérite d'être franc en tout cas » Pensa Heero avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre (il ne pouvait décemment pas lui retourner le compliment, ce serait trop gênant) et de le suivre sur la piste bleue d'à côté.

 _ **888888888888**_

-Et bien tu t'es franchement bien débrouillé ! S'exclama Duo, fier de son élève. Allez viens, tu mérites ton chocolat chaud ! Fit l'américain en prenant Heero par l'épaule.

Ils descendirent de la montagne par le télésiège et se retrouvèrent dans le café où ils avaient quittés Kari et Wufei en tout début d'après-midi. Le jeune américain alla commander les boissons tandis qu'Heero s'était installé près de la fenêtre et admirait le soleil qui commençait à tomber sur les cimes enneigées, offrant ainsi aux yeux du Japonais un spectacle vraiment magnifique.

Le natté arriva 5 minutes plus tard, mais ne se manifesta pas tout de suite, s'arrêtant pour admirer la vision du jeune japonais complètement perdu dans sa contemplation du paysage. Se sentant observé, Heero tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire timide que Duo qualifia d'adorable.

-Tu avais l'air tellement perdu dans tes pensées, je ne voulais pas te déranger. S'excusa Duo tout en lui tendant sa boisson.

Heero la prit entre ses mains et le remercia avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide onctueux et chaud. Il émit un petit soupire plaisir quasiment imperceptible à l'oreille de l'Américain.

« Si tu savais à quoi je pensais tu aurais honte Duo Kun..., mais bordel tu vas la fermer pervers ?! » Heero se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser à de telles choses.

-Tu crois que Kari est avec Wufei en ce moment ? Demanda Duo.

-Il y a de grandes chances. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle ne parle que de ton cousin.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Moi si j'avais une sœur aussi jolie, je voudrais la protéger.

-C'est ce que je fais, mais je pense que Wufei ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Oui tu as raison. Il est un peu vieux jeu et macho, mais il ne fera jamais de mal à une femme.

-Et toi Duo ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu ferais du mal à un homme ?

-Pourquoi tu mentionnes un homme ? Qui te dit que je suis homosexuel ? Demanda Duo.

Heero ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre qu'il tenait cette information de la part de Wufei. Peut-être Duo n'apprécierait-il pas de savoir que son cousin avait vendu la mêche concernant son orientation sexuelle. C'était une chose très personnelle après tout.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Questionna l'américain, désarçonnant ainsi complètement le Japonais. C'est ma natte c'est ça ?

-Ouah, on peut dire que tu as le mérite d'être franc comme mec. Tu es toujours comme ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Heero, trop intrigué par la personnalité du beau natté aux magnifiques yeux d'une couleur indescriptible.

-Ouais je crois bien. Wufei me l'a suffisamment reproché mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Et tu vis toujours selon ce que Wufei pense de toi ?

-Non pas spécialement, mais c'est le seul à ne m'avoir jamais insulté quand il a su que j'étais gay. Alors oui, même si je me moque de l'opinion des autres, la sienne m'importe. Enfin c'est la famille quoi. Je suppose que tu accordes de l'importance à ce que pense et dit Kari, je me trompe ?

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...Si je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne serais peut-être pas là en ce moment en face de toi. Avoua-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Duo, qui était habituellement curieux de nature, préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il avait passé réllement un bon moment aux côtés du japonais qui avait la moindre de ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et ne voulait surtout rien hacher en mettant le pied dans le plat.

-Et sinon, parle moi un peu de toi. Je ne te force à rien. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un énorme bavard et ce n'est pas très respectueux pour toi. De plus, j'ai vraiment envie de plus te connaître.

-Et bien... Kari a à peu près tout dit la dernière fois. J'ai 19 ans et demi, bientôt 20. Je suis actuellement à l'Université de Tokyo pour y étudier l'informatique et la conception de logiciels et programmes en tout genre. Je viens de passer mes partiels et comme cela coïncidait avec les vacances dans le lycée de Kari, on a décidé de partir 3 semaines en France. On y allait tous les hivers jusqu'à la mort de nos parents, c'est seulement cette année qu'on revient.

Duo sourit. Il écoutait, non plutôt, il buvait les paroles du Japonais, savourant sa belle voix grave. L'air de rien, il mena la conversation en posant les bonnes questions, poussant le Japonais un peu plus à la confidence, sans être trop intrusif.

Il apprit donc qu'Heero était japonais de par sa mère mais russe par son père, ce qui expliquait la couleur incroyables de ses yeux ainsi que de ceux de sa sœur. Le japonais parlait plusieurs langues en plus du japonais et du russe. Sa couleur préférée était le bleu foncé. Son plat préféré était le udon au curry, en particulier celui que Kari adorait lui préparer. Le japonais aimait également beaucoup lire de la littérature anglophone et adorait tout particulièrement les romans de Stephen King et ceux d'Anne Rice, en passant par Dracula et Frankenstein. Bien entendu il lisait tout ces livres dans leur langue d'origine, et Duo put admirer la lueur de fierté et de fascination quand Heero lui décrivait le récit du dernier roman de Stephen King qu'il avait terminé dans l'avion qui les avait mené vers la France.

Heero avait toujours été un garçon taciturne et solitaire, se liant rarement et ayant peu d'amis. Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par le fait d'être entouré de beaucoup de personnes et fuyait les soirées étudiantes. Il était un peu timide mais pas complètement socialement inadapté pour autant. Il n'avait aucun mal à communiquer et pouvait paraître froid mais désarçonnait souvent les gens avec son calme, sa répartie et sa franchise. Le japonais expliqua à l'Américain qu'il était complètement à l'opposé de sa sœur sur ce point-là, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Duo.

-En effet tu as le mérite d'être franc. Fit Duo. Tu sais que quand on veut plaire à quelqu'un on évite de dire à la personne en face de soi que tu n'est pas quelqu'un qui se lie facilement et qui a peu d'amis.

-Et toi tu es bien trop présomptueux. Qui te dit que tu me plais ?

Le jeune américain se contenta de sourire et termina son chocolat chaud.

-Je vois que tu n'as aucun problème pour communiquer malgré ton côté mystérieux.

-Tu croyais que j'étais quoi, un robot ? Demanda Heero sur la défensive.

-Tu me fais vraiment penser à Wufei des sur la défensive parce que tu crois qu'on t'attaque. Tu devrais te détendre un peu, je ne te veux aucun mal et encore moins t'embarasser.

-Hn... Et toi pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas des trucs sur toi ?

Duo sourit de nouveau et commença à raconter un peu plus sur lui au Japonais qui l'écoutait attentivement, comme s'il voulait imprimer toutes ces informations pour n'en oublier aucune.

L'américain raconta alors à Heero que sa mère était américaine mais qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père. La seule figure paternelle qu'il aurait pu avoir était le père de Wufei mais le pauvre homme était mort bien trop tôt. Il lui dévoila également qu'il était un gamin difficile au collège, refusant l'autorité de sa mère et ne travaillant presque pas. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi ses résultats désastreux n'avaient pas empêché sa mère de l'envoyer en internat. Peut-être l'arrivée de Wufei et sa bonne influence sur lui malgré son caractère quelque peu obtus.

Il adorait l'accent de New York, les longues balades dans Central Park, les fast food et faire du basket avec ses copains du lycée. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du lycée, ses matières préférées étaient les mathématiques et l'histoire. Il avait été obligé de prendre des cours de français mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour cette langue jugée bien trop difficile. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement lire de romans mais adorait les mangas et les comics. Il aimait également beaucoup aller au cinéma. Etant assez bon public, il regardait à peu près de tout. Concernant la musique, il aimait le Hard Rock mais également la Pop et le Funk. Il était d'ailleurs dans le club de danse de son lycée et adorait particulièrement danser sur Mickael Jackson, le Roi de la Pop.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'air légèrement interloqué que lui avait adressé Heero. Peut-être était-il un peu surpris de son débit de paroles ? Il était vrai que Duo était réputé pour être un sacré bavard.

-Et, c'est quoi ton rêve le plus fou ? Demanda Heero, surpris par sa propre audace d'avoir osé poser une question aussi personnelle.

-Hum, danser avec Michael Jackson, mais malheureusement ça ne se réalisera jamais. Sinon, peut-être trouver l'homme de ma vie et faire le tour du monde ensemble. Tu aimes voyager ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup quitté le Japon.

-Et toi, ton rêve ?

-Rencontrer Stephen King et lui faire dédicacer mon exemplaire de Shinning. C'est le tout premier livre que j'ai lu de lui.

Duo trouva ça extrêmement adorable de la part du Japonais. Depuis le peu de temps qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait effectivement vu Heero réellement enthousiaste uniquement en parlant de l'écrivain.

-Puisqu'on en est à se poser des questions personnelles. Est-ce que ton admiration pour Stephen King a été problématique dans tes relations avec tes mecs ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, quand tu en parles, tu as l'air de l'admirer énormément. Est-e que... Enfin, est-ce que tu parles beaucoup de Monsieur King, tellement que l'on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux ?

-Tu es étrange Duo Kun. Pourquoi mes amants seraient-ils jaloux de mon admiration pour un écrivain ? C'est juste de l'admiration, tu as vu sa tronche ? On peut pas dire qu'il soit canon. Je les préfère bien plus jeunes, avec des grands yeux, un visage fin, un corps élancé et surtout avec un QI un peu plus élevé que celui d'une huître. Et étrangement, beauté et intelligence vont difficilement ensemble. Grommela Heero. Et toi ?

-Comment ça moi ? Tu sais, je parles beaucoup et je passe souvent du coq à l'âne alors c'est souvent mon flot de paroles qui soûlé mes amants.

Heero hocha la tête et se décida à faire une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais : demander à Duo quel était son genre d'homme. Après tout, s'il tardait trop, il ne pourrait pas profiter de ce que pouvait lui donner Duo dans le peu de temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Alors autant savoir s'il correspondait à quelques uns de ses critères.

Duo ne cacha pas sa surprise. La question de Heero ne le gênait nullement mais contrastait avec son air mystérieux. Cependant, il devait avouer que le côté rentre dedans du Japonais lui plaisait tout autant.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas très difficile en fait. Je cherche surtout un homme qui ne serait pas forcément le plus canon de la terre, mais qui saurait me charmer par sa personnalité. En fait, j'aime bien accorder de l'importance à certains détails, comme par exemple la manie qu'il aurait de remettre une mèche de cheveux un peu trop longue derrière son oreille. Répondit l'américain en fixant sans vraiment le vouloir une mèche des cheveux en bataille du japonais, plus claire et plus longue que les autres.

Enfin c'est un exemple bien évidemment. Sinon j'aimerais qu'il soit gentil sans vouloir me considérer comme la fille du couple car je ne suis pas en sucre. Je ne suis pas friand des grandes déclarations. Je préfère que mon homme me montre plutôt qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, même si je ne suis pas contre un je t'aime de temps en temps. J'ai envie qu'il me charme par sa conversation sans qu'il n'étale sa culture ni qu'il me fasse passer pour un idiot fini. J'aimerais aussi qu'il soit tendre et gentil sans être pot de colle. Bon bien sûr qu'il soit bon au lit ne me déplairait évidemment pas, mais ce qui importe le plus c'est qu'il supporte mon tempérament qui peut être parfois vraiment fatiguant.

-Je vis avec une tornade vivante H24 alors crois moi ça ne me fait pas peur. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Heero.

Cette fois-ci Duo fût réellement choqué par la réponse du Japonais. Il ne s'y attendait pour tout dire pas du tout. Heero, quant à lui, sembla se rendre compte de l'audace de sa réflexion. Il refusait de rougir devant l'américain et d'ainsi lui montrer sa faiblesse. Pour cacher sa gène, il toussota et se leva en précisant qu'ils avaient terminé leur boisson .

Toujours silencieux, Duo se leva également et le suivi hors du petit café mais lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder. Heero fixa la main de l'américain sur son bras puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux lacs sublimes de Duo, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur les lèvres pleines et roses. Il n'entendit même pas le bel américain prononcer son prénom. Il remarqua simplement que les lèvres qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser s'approchaient petit à petit. Elles étaient seulement à quelques milimètres quand une voix que le Japonais connaissait bien les fit sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Kari suivie de Wufei, qui leur faisait de grands signes en s'approchant d'eux, totalement inconsciente qu'elle avait brisé le moment.

-Hey Oni Chan ! Duo Chan ! Comment ça va ? Alors ce tour de piste en snowboard ?

-C'était franchement sympa. Ton frère est plutôt doué. N'est-ce pas Heero ?

-Hn...

-Vous tombez bien, je venais de proposer à Wufei d'aller en boîte ce soir ! Ce sera super cool ! On est passé devant durant notre balade.

-Je suis d'accord, mais uniquement si vous l'êtes. Offrit le chinois avec un sourire.

-Pas question. Coupa Heero alors que Duo allait répondre par la positive.

La jeune femme fixa son frère, surprise par sa réaction aussi froide et rude.

-Mais...

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste danser. Désolé les gars. Fit-il en s'adressant avec un geste d'excuse à Wufei et Duo. Ce sera sans moi.

Et il parti en les saluant à peine, laissant Kari derrière lui, complètement stupéfaite. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux autres garçons et, après avoir embrassé Wufei sur la joue, courut derrière le japonais.

-Hey Heero mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu vas revenir avec moi et t'excuser tout de suite ! On ne se comporte pas comme ça voyons !

-Et toi ça se fait d'interrompre les gens alors que l'un des mecs les plus canons de cette terre s'apprêtait à m'embrasser ?! Non ! Alors tu la fermes !

Furieux, le japonais se détourna de sa sœur et la laissa plantée là en bas de la montagne.

« Attendez... QUOI ? »

 **TBC**

 **Oui pardon je suis très en retard et pour vous pondre cette m... Mais voilà le rapprochement entre nos deux bishos !**

 **A la prochaine et j'espère que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
